mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Kiddie Camper Handysash
The Kiddie Camper Handysash serves as a reward system for Sburb players of god tier status. Boondollars are no longer received, since . Players receive badges that are sewn onto the sash, and seem to grant or improve natural abilities. It is confirmed to Achievement Badges Achievement Badges are the special badges that are sewn onto the Sash. All depicted have been gained by leveling up, it is unknown if this is true for all badges or completing certain achievements allows others to be unlocked. Almost every badge seen allows its owner to bypass or ignore one of Homestuck s game mechanics; that is to say that they seem to grant abilities on a meta-narrative level. *Gift of Gab - Allows players to engage in simple, direct dialogue with others, without requiring any gimmicks to facilitate communication. You don't need to type through a chat client, or talk to a Sprite, or traverse through a memory in a dream bubble, or wander around in an interactive game environment, or any of that stuff. Similar to other forms of chat witnessed, the dialogue enabled by the Badge has a -log, in this case a "dialoglog." Interestingly, when conversing, an image of the player's respective Consort appears above their head in a manner similar to the chat bubbles shown over computers. Additionally, two consorts (a salamander and a crocodile) were the image on the badge. So far, only John, Jade, Dave, Rose, Aranea and Caliborn are known to possess this badge. *Unnamed carrying badge - Allows players to simply pick up and put down items with their hands, circumventing the need to captchalogue items. Only Caliborn is known to have unlocked this, though other characters, such as and various carapacians, have been seen demonstrating this ability. It's possible that the badge merely makes doing so easier and more intuitive. *Unnamed relationships badge - Allows the player to have non-awkward personal relationships. Only Caliborn is known to have unlocked this. *Skeleton Key Badge - Allows the player to automatically unlock any lock they wish to. Only Caliborn is known to have unlocked this. *Assuming the Scribble Mode depiction of is accurate, then in addition to the previous 4, there are at least 10 more badges of unknown name and purpose. *Universal Specibus Badge - Allows players to wield any weapons without needing the correct specibus. Jade is the only one known to have earned this badge, however it is possible that this was one of Caliborn's unidentified badges. Vriska's use of several weapons of varying type indicates that she most likely also has the badge. Additionally, John using his fists to both and indicate that John also has this badge. Trivia *Because the Gift of Gab badge is required for dialogue, it may seem that the characters are ordinarily mute, however they are not. Andrew Hussie answered a question regarding it . *The sash seems to be the color of one's dream self, or at least the dream self used to Ascend, as Caliborn, Dave and Rose's are Derse purple, while John and Jade's are Prospit yellow. Category:Homestuck concepts